


Batwoman and Young Justice

by BlueLightningAndNexus



Series: My DC Universe [3]
Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cassie is Badass, Missions Gone Wrong, Superheroes, TW: slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLightningAndNexus/pseuds/BlueLightningAndNexus
Summary: Kate tries to help Tim and his friends with a quick mission. It...doesn't go according to plan.This is mostly based on the show's universe, but with some elements of other media. Set in 2017, five years after the Justice League formed.
Series: My DC Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669048
Kudos: 5





	Batwoman and Young Justice

It was just supposed to be a simple scouting mission. How did it get like this?

The Young Justice team had to be split up. Kaldur, Tula and La’gaan were in Atlantis, attending the birth of Mera and Arthur’s son. Grodd just resurfaced, and Wally was sent after him a few days prior. Connor and M’gann were off-world on Thanagar, helping Hawkgirl with a diplomacy mission. 

When Bruce told Tim that Tobias Whale was smuggling some weapons out of Gotham, Tim (or “Red Robin” as he insisted his teammates address him in the field) only had himself, Cassie and Bart to take. 

It was a simple mission. The weapons--new plasma rifles, stolen from Star Labs--were to be taken to Star City within the day. Tim only meant to gather info for Green Arrow and Canary so they could intercept the shipment. 

But then one of the guards saw Bart, and it didn’t take a genius to understand that where one teenage hero was, there were usually a few more. 

Before they knew it, they were fighting for their lives. The smells of blood, gunpowder and asphalt combined in the air. Cassie was pummeling the soldiers left and right, trying to get to the weapons and destroy them as fast as possible. (Hey, as long as their cover was blown, she might as well, right?) She was also trying to guard the point for Tim, using her bracelets to block any stray bullets coming his way. Tim, for what it was worth, was taking down several guards with his staff, disarming them to make sure they couldn’t shoot himself or Bart, who was zipping by and trying to dismantle the security systems. 

It was a lot, but not any more than they could handle. 

Until Whale showed up. 

With a  **lot** more men. 

“What the hell are you kids doing in  **my warehouse!”**

As Whale charged at Tim, the juvenile detective quickly went through a mental list of the other members of the “Batfamily” (as Dick loved to call them) that could help, while simultaneously dodging blows from the massive crime-lord with the same boredom and unchanging expression one might devote to grocery shopping. 

Damian? No, he’s off on patrol with Dick. (And also a little brat.) Barbara? No, she’s visiting family in Chicago. Cass? Steph? Bruce?  **Hell to the no** . 

Well, that left one option. 

“Impulse, switch dance partners!”

Tim ducked beneath a nasty-looking left hook and slammed his staff into Tobias’ oversized head. (Just  **why** the hell did he look like an egg?) When he was distracted, Bart ran over and started laying down a super-speed beating, giving Tim time to bolt in the opposite direction. 

As he disarmed several more guards and threw two batarangs into nearby weapons, he switched frequencies on his com. 

“Hey, Kate? You still in town?”

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Batwoman jumped from her position on the bridge, landing feet-first directly on one of the goons towards the front of the crowd. He went down without any real resistance, the impact of the redheaded vigilante’s boots on his head knocking him out instantly. 

Using his face as a launching pad in the split-second after she impacted him, Kate leaped off, landing directly in front of the crowd. She turned back to the team before smiling reassuringly at the teens, her eyes meeting Tim’s. 

“It’s okay,” she said as she raised her fists towards the criminals in front of her. “I’m here to help.”

A sly smirk emerged on Tim’s face, while Bart and Cassie looked onwards in utter confusion. 

“Long time no see, Robin,” Kate continued. 

A batarang drawn and aimed at the crowd with his left hand, Tim gestured to the two overlapping R symbols on his breast with his free right hand before explaining “It’s actually Red Robin now.”

Kate nonchalantly acknowledged the change before diving back into the crowd, grabbing a second criminal by the neck and putting him in a headlock, before bringing him down on the ground with the momentum of her jump. The entire interaction between Kate and Tim lasted about 5 seconds. 

That was all it took for the other teens to rush in and start assisting the vigilante. Tim threw his batarang, hitting a criminal directly in the head, before disarming several other confused fighters with a few swift kicks. Bart rushed in headfirst, faster than any of the other criminals could comprehend, and threw his whole body weight into them, punching and kicking several others at sonic speed along the way; and Cassie muscled through the crowd, throwing around several grown men at once as if they were weightless. 

All was going well until Grundy was brought into the equation. 

“Oh, did I forget to tell you?” Whale asked, wiping some blood from his mouth. “I figured you little freaks would show up, so I went to the trouble of hiring some new muscle.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Solomon Grundy was a monstrosity. His hair was white as pearls, with specks of dust covering his scalp. His once-pale flesh had now decayed, leaving the skin yellow and brown; patches of raw, exposed skin were scarlet with fresh blood. Probably from the recent injuries that the League dealt him during his last resurrection. 

A noose hung around his gigantic neck. Knives and swords jetted out of his back at all angles. His arms and legs were decorated with slits and holes, likely from stray bullets and Batarangs. 

What was left of his coat was completely black, and Tim didn’t know if it was from the filth on Grundy’s unwashed body or if that was the actual, original color of the material. His leather boots, the same color as the coat, were torn in more places than anyone cared to count. Those eyes...the same color as ash. Completely lifeless, devoid of color or irises. Almost as if he were staring into the soul of anyone that dared look at him. 

Before Kate or Tim even had a chance to react (both were taking in the hideous details of the creature before them), Grundy extended his arm low towards Kate’s legs and attempted to grab her. She was fast, leaping into the air to avoid the undead monster’s grip, but Grundy was faster, just barely reaching her feet and holding on with superhuman strength. Grundy swung Kate like a baseball bat at Tim, slamming her slender body into his and sending him into the brick wall. Grundy then threw Kate up, but before she had a chance to react, he gripped her waist, plucking her out of the air and slamming her into the ground. 

Being smashed into the ground by a zombie that could fistfight Superman? Not something that Kate would recommend for anyone, powers or not. 

She felt the wind get knocked out of her, and the sensation of getting her body slammed into the solid concrete floor felt like a train rammed into her back at full-speed. Kate didn’t even know how she wasn’t immediately knocked out by the force of the assault, but as she looked onwards, she realized Tim wasn’t so lucky. 

Kate wanted to shout, scream at Tim, see if he was okay, but she could barely even talk, 

And just like that, half of their small group was gone. 

Bart felt frozen in place, like he just got blasted with Leonard Snart’s Ice Gun. Fear seeped through his entire body as he stared onwards at Grundy, his best friend and Batwoman both defeated effortlessly by this…this  **thing** in seconds. 

Bart’s breathing accelerated, panic sweeping through his mind. Dozens of scenarios played out through his mind all at once, all about how he would handle a fight like this, his mind moving a million miles a minute. 

_ What do I do? How do I beat him?? _

Grundy’s eyes moved up from Batwoman and towards Bart. A thin smile emerged on his lips, revealing half-sets of overgrown, rotted teeth. Grundy released Batwoman, before charging at Bart full-speed. 

_ Why can’t I move! I’m supposed to be a Flash! One of the fastest heroes alive!  _

Grundy swung, ready to obliterate Bart. 

_ How am I supposed to be a hero if something like this paralyzes me with fear? How am I supposed to save people!? Or save  _ **_myself_ ** _!? Or- _

Before Bart could even finish his thought, Cassie leapt at Grundy with all of her might. 

“STAY THE  **HELL** AWAY FROM HIM!” 

The force of the jump alone tore the concrete floor apart like it was sand, bits of stone flying through the air and into the lights. Cassie swung at Grundy midair, still mid-leap and the momentum of her jump effortlessly carrying her into Grundy’s line of sight before he could reach Bart. Grundy couldn’t stop himself in time. 

Cassie’s legs slammed into Grundy’s arm, kicking away his strike before it could reach Bart, before she delivered a sucker punch to the zombie’s rotted face. The shockwave of the impact ripped apart Grundy’s yellow-and-white skin and knocking his teeth out, completely reversing Grundy’s movements and sending it back into the direction it was charging from. The brute flew through the air, directly over Kate, who was still laying on the ground in a great deal of pain. 

(Several meters away, on the opposite side of the warehouse and with less than a dozen fighters to support him, Tobias Whale decided that yep, now was maybe the time to get the hell out of here.)

Grundy slammed into the wall several meters away, the wall splitting and fracturing like a thin piece of glass. Cassie landed in front of Bart, her arms raised and ready to fight again. 

“Bart, can you stand?”

Her voice was deathly serious, her usual enthusiasm and carefree attitude converted into a protective fury and an intense willingness to fight. Uncharacteristically, she didn’t turn around to make eye contact with Bart, instead looking to Grundy’s position slumped against the wall and their unconscious teammate. 

Bart couldn’t see it at the time, her back turned to him, but she was glaring daggers the whole time. 

“Yeah, I-I’m sorry I d-didn’t move, I ju-“

“It’s fine,” she interrupted, her tone seemingly devoid of any emotion. “I understand.”

She turned backwards, if only for a minute, to face Bart. 

“Just get Ti--Robin out of here, kay?” 

Bart nodded, too nervous and embarrassed to even speak. He turned around, facing towards the exit, ready to charge out, as Cassie turned back towards Grundy. The zombie got up, pulling itself up to his feet and ready for a rematch. 

Before Bart could take off, Cassie spoke, again without turning to face him. 

“Bart, make sure to grab Tim and Batwoman on your way out. I’ll hold off this...thing.”

“Gotcha. Crash.”

Bart darted off, getting to Tim in an instant. 

“Robin!” Impulse shouted. 

No response. 

“Red Robin!” 

_ Damn, I thought that’d work _ . 

Bart sighed, before removing Tim’s mask (something he was  **specifically** instructed to  **never** do outside of the cave, but screw it, this was serious). 

“TIM!” 

“Just get him  **out** of here!” Cassie shouted back. 

“FINE!” 

Bart lifted up Tim, surprised at how heavy his teammate and leader was, before darting off to the exit. Grundy--his skull partially caved in from Cassie’s first punch--charged the Amazon warrior, letting out an animalistic roar. 

“BRING IT ON!” Cassie shouted in response. 

The blonde looked over at Kate.  _ She’ll die if she gets caught in this,  _ Cassie thought. Before Grundy could get too close to the vigilante, Cassie jumped forward, darting through the air and slamming into her opponent. The revenant crossed his arms in front of his chest, blocking the strike but sending him back a considerable distance. 

Cassie tried to follow up with another attack. She aimed at his shins, ready to break his guard, but her opponent was fasted than he looked; Grundy dodged the kick with a quick sidestep, before grabbing her arm and swinging her into the wall The concrete caved completely, and Cassie went flying through the building, landing on the adjacent docks outside. 

Groaning in pain, Cassie looked up at the resulting hole, through which Grundy emerged a second later. The teenager raised a hand up to her mouth and wiped some blood off, which dripped down the back of her hand.  _ Huh. That doesn’t happen very often _ . 

The creature reached behind him and pulled out one of the butcher knives sticking out of his back. 

“Not too bright, are ya?” Cassie asked. “That shit ain’t gonna work on me.”

She hoped that Grundy didn’t notice her nervous glances to the side.  _ Please make sure they’re safe, Bart _ . 

The zombie charged Casse, but she saw an opening the split second before he reached her. Jumping up, she grabbed onto the noose around his neck and swung on it like Tarzan on a vine. Coming around behind him, Cassie stood atop his shoulders and pulled on the rope as hard as she could…

...which caused the frayed material to twist apart instantly. Cassie lost her grip, stumbling backwards and falling off her behemoth opponent. 

“Oh, shi--”

Grundy grabbed her chest and swung Cassie around several times, before throwing her across Gotham Bay and leaping after her. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

“This is bad, this is bad, this is really, really bad,” Bart muttered. When it looked like his teammate--the big gun of his little squad--finally had an advantage, Grundy simply picked her up and tossed her away. 

With Tobias Whale and his men having long since lost control of the situation, the crime lord left the warehouse. Bart had already pulled Tim out, and was now going back for Batwoman. 

Bringing Kate onto his back in a fireman’s carry (and wondering just how they all moved in this heavy armor), Bart’s gaze wandered across the bay. Cassie told him to get her and Robin out of there, but the speedster wasn’t about to leave his friend. 

Dropping Kate off at a safe space behind the building with an unconscious Robin, Bart prayed that nobody would do anything to them. He reached into Robin’s pocket, pulled out one of his Batarangs, and broke into a sprint across town, an idea forming in his head. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Cassie landed on the ground--hard--and flipped around just in time to avoid the 3-ton zombie landing. 

She rose to her feet, a bit dizzy, but still in fighting shape. They’d landed in some kind of construction site. Cranes, I-beams, electric tools, and piles of bricks littered the ground around them. The workers screamed and panicked, running out as fast as possible once they laid eyes on Grundy. 

“Nobody panic!” Cassie shouted at them, not taking her eyes off him. “I’ll hold him off, but get out of here!”

Grundy leaned down, picking up one of the I-beams and getting ready to swing it at Casse. Before he could, a red-and-white blur zoomed by, launching itself into Grundy’s back and making the creature lose its balance. 

“Bart!” Cassie shouted, relieved. “Where are the others?”

In the blink of an eye, Bart was by her side. “Robin and Batwoman are safe,” he said. “Sorry it took me so long, but I’m finally feeling the mode. I know how to stop him.”

Bart pointed up to a cluster of steel beams, held in place a few hundred feet above Grundy by cables and wire. 

Bart handed her the Batarang. “We can’t kill him, but we can trap him. I need you to get this up there, and when you do, press the button on the back. Crash?”

Cassie nodded. “What are you gonna do?”

“Distract him, get him in position.” 

Grundy let out a savage roar. This time, he opted to simply throw the I-beam at the two heroes, rather than using it as a blunt weapon. Bart and Cassie dove in opposite directions, the beam landing between them at an odd angle, jutting out of the ground. 

Cassie leaped off the ground, flying to the beams suspended above. At the same time, Bart ran up the now slanted I-beam, leaping off it at top speed and socking Grundy in the face with a supersonic punch. 

“How do you like that, ugly!” Bart shouted, up until he felt the pain. His right hand was suddenly throbbing; the material on his gloves were torn, exposing bruised, bleeding knuckles. 

_ That is  _ **_not_ ** _ very crash _ . 

Above them, Cassie found the point where the cables all came together, and she stuck Tim’s explosive Batarang against it. (Or, wait, was it Birdarang? Robinrang? Ah, it didn’t matter, those were stupid names anyways.)

“Great,” she said, “now how the hell do you activate it?”

Cassie tried fidgeting with the device a bit, first making sure it was firmly attached, then looking for any buttons or slots she might have missed. 

“Uh, blondie, a little help!” Bart called from the surface below. 

Cassie sighed. “Oh, screw it,” she said, before punching the Batarang as hard as she possibly could. 

The explosion was instant, the recoil sending her flying. She caught herself in the air and shifted into a hover, just in time to watch the steel beams fall. Darting down at top speed, the demigoddess caught Bart and pulled him aside just as Grundy was crushed. 

The sound of a dozen hundred-foot long beams of metal, each of them weighing literal tons, all crashing into the undead villain made a deafening sound, and Bart found himself covering his ears. 

“Is...is he dead?” Cassie finally asked. 

“Uh, I don’t know,” Bart said. “But if he’s not, that’d suck.”

The sound of police sirens reminded the two where they were. “Figures the cops would come,” Cassie mumbled. 

“I mean, we did destroy a warehouse, beat up 30 people and a zombie, and tear down a building.”

Cassie scoffed. “Let’s get out of here,” she replied. With Bart still in her arms, she leaped off the ground and broke into flight, back to their team leader and Batwoman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little story I found in my WIP folder. Enjoy!


End file.
